Washing machines have leg rubbers, which are made of an elastic body, at the four corners of their bottom surfaces for reduced vibration and improved ease of installation. Examples of such washing machines include drum-type washing machines described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2006-204715 (Patent Literature 1) and H11-164986 (Patent Literature 2).
As shown in FIG. 1, a drum-type washing machine 1 disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes: an outer cabinet 4 that has a base 3 at the bottom; a wash tub 6 that is accommodated in the outer cabinet 4 and is elastically supported on its lower side by anti-vibration means; and a spin tub 8 (drum) that is accommodated in the wash tub 6 and is driven to turn by drive means. The spin tub 8 functions as a common tub for wash, rinse, spin, and dry cycles. The drum-type washing machine of Patent Literature 1 has elastic leg rubbers 31 attached to the four corners of the base 3.
As shown in FIG. 2, a drum-type washing machine 2 of Patent Literature 2 uses a structure in which a wash tub 6 accommodating a spin tub 8 is suspended from an outer cabinet 4 by spring bodies 11. The drum-type washing machine 2 further has an anti-vibration damper 12 in order to reduce vibration when a dry cycle is started. The drum-type washing machine of Patent Literature 2 also has leg rubbers 31 under fixed legs fixed to the bottom of the outer cabinet 4.